


Fallout: Florida Edition

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Lore - Freeform, Mystery, Slow Burn, travels of the Lonesome Duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: You and your friend are the only vault residents; you and your friend are from Vault 5. We know the reasons why we survived and the others didn't. But we are getting too big to continue hiding above the pipes. And our best chance is to sneak our way out of our once amazing home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. If you can give me quick tips into writing lore, I would greatly appreciate it.

It was before my sixth birthday when our new overseer handed me my very own pip-boy. I questioned why, but all I received was sullen silence. Looking up, I could see his face, that seemed off putting and troublesome. I couldn't tell if it was his health that made it obvious or how quick his eyes jumped from one person to another. Maybe he was anxious or hiding something that would break this little happy world we live in. 

Whatever it was, I never had the chance to ask. Because he was already standing straight when Anthony; our fix-it guy; came through those sliding doors with the biggest grin I have ever seen. He was a bit childish, but he did get the job done without a single argument. Though no one had the guts to tell the overseer about his odd behavior, and many residents have asked our pervious overseer what was the problem. But all he said "Its a very important job and there's no room for screw ups to happen. It's probably his way of coping, we just need to back off his case sense I left behind a lot of work for him to finished. Don't worry, he will get better at handling everything and will start acting like his old self." 

But why anyone believe any of that crap is- so many words that are not worth repeating. I mean before that guy became the overseer, we could tell there was some problems with him but he was a very like-able kind of guy. However, he never seemed like the person to jump off a ship if it was attacked by friendly dolphins. Now, it seems likely. I hate to be the spoilsport in this party, but there is something off and I am curious to find out. 

And that takes high level of sneaking and some lock-picking skills. "Hi friend!" Refocusing on the current matter at hand, I turned to see my friend. Seeing him in a dress was kind of cute but extremely silly, even for me. It doesn't matter much for him, he always dressed up silly like. One time he dressed up like a clown for class and no one batted an eye towards him, because they know he does this occasionally. When my father left the room with Andy's Mother, I asked him if he personally noticed anything odd with the new overseer. 

He normally spots the simple things which if people paid attention they would've understood what we were saying but they shrug us off as if we were talking about our invisible friends. But I understand, because we have a code. "Yeah, when he was talking to mom, he kept mentioning random things. Like weapons, armor, and pilot lights malfunctioning. When I asked mom why he said weird things, she said it was normal for people to mention weird things. Though her face said otherwise." 

Pulling out my notepad, I quickly wrote everything down. Nodding my head, I added my piece of weirdness from our overseer. "Woah! Is that a pip-boy?!" He sounded more jealous and surprisingly shocked. "Yes, but only children at the age of ten get pip-boys. But yet, I get one before I become six." 

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Vault 5, before Alyssa turns six. She is one of the main characters along with Andy. However, Alyssa has noticed the overseers weird behavior between giving her, her very own pip-boy and his actions. 
> 
> This is personally a test to see how this goes.


End file.
